


Fool Him Once

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reason behind Lance’s lost memories are revealed as a plot to overthrow the Kingdom is set in motion.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 75 Foolish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Him Once

**Title:** Fool Him Once  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Tauren, Odin, Carleon, Lancelot  
 **Summary:** The reason behind Lance’s lost memories are revealed as a plot to overthrow the Kingdom is set in motion.  
 **Warnings:** mentions of violence  
 **Word Count:** 855  
 **Prompt:** 75 Foolish 

** Fool Him Once **  
Tauren walked through the office door without knocking. Odin and Carleon turned to face him.

“Is it done?” Carleon asked.

“Yes. The Knight has been accepted into Arthur’s circle of intimates. I can trigger him at any time.” Tauren told him. 

“We will make our move soon.” Carleon said. 

“There is one problem.” Tauren interrupted. “I had to block all of the Knight’s memories including the ones released by Emrys’ spell.”

“They will be suspicious.” Odin said

“No. They will believe it is due to the trauma and the coma.” Carleon said.

“If you had let me get him instead of your machine gun carrying minions, he wouldn’t have lost so much blood that he lapsed into a coma in the first place.” Tauren said. “They almost ruined everything. I do not have the powers I once had but I could have taken him without a problem.” 

Carleon glared at the man.  

“Are we sure about this?” Odin said. “This isn’t a corporate takeover it’s conquering of a Kingdom.”

Carleon slammed his fist on the desk. “Were we not Kings? Where are our Kingdoms? They handed over the whole of Wales to Arthur without hesitation but there is no way to claim what was ours.”

“I just want to be sure that this isn’t doomed to fail.” Odin said. 

“Arthur is Uther’s son. He will be as foolish as his father.” Carleon said. “Uther always let the ones that could do the most damage close to him. I suspect that Arthur is the same way.” 

“We are assuming much.” Odin said. “Arthur may not be the same as he was before. This life may have made him more cautious.” 

Carleon snorted in amusement. “I doubt it. Tauren, you can go but stay close to your phone. I will call when we are ready.”

Tauren nodded and left them.

“This will either succeed or we both will die at Arthur’s hand.”  Odin said. 

Carleon looked at his partner but refused to admit that the man may be right.   
X

In the Kingdom Building, Merlin was escorting Lancelot into Arthur’s office. 

“Stay Merlin.” Arthur said as Merlin hovered at the door. “Sit down Lancelot. I want to know if you are ready to assume your duties.” 

Lancelot sat down. He was dressed in the modern uniform of a Knight, black suit, white shirt, red tie and a red armband with the Pendragon crest. “I think I’m ready. I’ve been reading reports and trying to get up to speed.” 

“Good.” Arthur glanced at Merlin then down at his desk. “Have your memories returned yet?”

“Of Camelot? No. I don’t remember anything after I was shot either. I have no idea how I got to that hospital.” Lancelot said. 

“Merlin, could it be trauma that is keeping him from remembering?” Arthur asked.

“No. Trauma brought on your memories. It should have done the same for him.” Merlin sat down. “I think he has had his memories blocked.” 

“With magick?” Arthur looked concerned. 

“You do realize I am not the only sorcerer in the world.” Merlin gave Arthur an amused look. “There is sure to be others.” 

“Well, yes but there can’t be that many with the ability to block memories.” Arthur said.

“Morgana can do it. We both know her powers are extremely weak in this life.” Merlin said. “Lancelot, I want to try some spells to see if I can release your memories.”

“If I don’t want them released, will you command it?” Lancelot looked at Arthur. 

“No.” Arthur looked at his desk and picked up a large envelope. “Here is the packet for your trip to talk with England’s Prime Minister. Study the information and you will be leaving at the end of next week. You may go.” 

“Thank you Sire.” Lancelot took the packet and left them. 

Arthur sat deep in thought. He finally leaned back in his chair. “Merlin, do the spells anyway. There is something really wrong here.” 

Merlin nodded. “I was planning on it, anyway.” 

Arthur looked at him. “I have a feeling that someone believes I am a fool that would not question a man who came back from the dead. I made that mistake once. I will not make it again.” 

“Glad to see you have learned something.” Merlin grinned. 

“How are you going to get close to him to do the spells?” Arthur said. 

“I was thinking of doing it at Leon’s birthday party tomorrow night when we are all together.” Merlin said. “All I need is to be in the line of sight. Should we tell the others?”

“No. I don’t want to risk it.” Arthur said. “I am going to tell Guinevere. I want her to be prepared and she can keep a secret.”

“Unlike my wife? I won’t tell Morgana. I promise.” Merlin said. 

“Tell me what?” Morgana said from the door. She handed Arthur a file. “I have the tax collection report, Arthur.” 

Merlin grinned. “Arthur was just telling me what he and Gwen were getting Leon for his birthday.” 

“Oh. I already know. Gwen told me.” Morgana shrugged and left. 

Merlin sighed as Arthur chuckled. 


End file.
